Madrid
by Yukari-Uchiha
Summary: [Golden pair] [oneshot] Eiji y Oishi se conocen en la filmación de una película... ¿Qué pasará entonces?


Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de la Golden Pair (creo) y lo escribí para un concurso del club de la golden pair que les guste y dejen reviews! n-n

**Disclaimer:** Ni prince of tennis ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo escribo por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

**Madrid**

Amanecía en el aeropuerto de Barajas. Después de un largo viaje en avión, un descanso no venía nada mal. Se colaron entre el grupo de occidentales hasta llegar a la concurrida cafetería. Ya se podía respirar el entusiasmo en el ambiente.  
Fue el productor quién primero habló.  
-¡Al fin estamos en Madrid!- se escuchó una exclamación de alegría general, el productor pidió silencio- Después de desayunar iremos al hotel en el cual nos quedaremos durante este mes para grabar la película. Necesito que estén todos listos a las 3:00 para ir al estudio de grabación. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
Silencio.  
El desayuno continuó, el bus pasó a recogerlos y los llevó hasta el hotel, las habitaciones fueron entregadas. Syuichiroh Oishi tomó sus llaves y cogió el ascensor. La verdad era que no conocía a todo el reparto. Había aceptado el trabajo como un favor hacía el director, su amigo. Pero que más daba, el ya era un actor de renombre.  
Sabía más menos de que trataba la historia, a pesar de que no había leído el guión. Era algo acerca de un asesino suelto en las calles de Madrid, pero al parecer era una historia de amor, aún no lo tenía muy claro. Sin embargo estaba conforme, el podría realizar cualquier papel, después de todo era un profesional.  
Un cuarto para las tres se reunió a todo el staff para partir. El primer día sería sólo para practicar y explicar todo lo necesario.  
El director presentó a los actores, no eran demasiados. Había algunos rostros conocidos, otros con los cuales ya había trabajado antes. Sin embargo hubo uno que le llamó la atención. Un joven pelirrojo que nunca había visto, tampoco había escuchado su nombre. Al parecer era nuevo en esto y lo curioso es que tenía un papel principal en la película.  
-Ok, son dos los papeles principales- explicó el director- Eisuke Tayama, el asesino en serie, interpretado por Oishi Syuichiroh. Y Daisuke Akimoto, el detective encargado de su búsqueda, que será interpretado por mi nuevo descubrimiento Eiji Kikumaru- La concurrencia miró hacia el pelirrojo, quien levantó una mano en señal de saludo y sonrió tímidamente- Aquí están los libretos, por favor traten de aprendérselos, mañana comenzaremos a grabar desde la primera escena.  
Syuichiroh abrió el libreto en la primera página dónde aparecía el listado de personajes. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué personaje le había tocado esta vez, qué tipo de persona sería Eisuke Tayama. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y comenzó a leer.  
La historia, obviamente, transcurría en Madrid. Comenzaba con el hallazgo de un cadáver, el segundo del mes, y al parecer asesinado por la misma persona. Él no aparecía en la primera escena, pero si su compañero, el chico nuevo…  
-Nee, sempai- Oishi se vio obligado a levantar la vista. El pelirrojo que junto con él protagonizaría el filme estaba frente a él sonriéndole.  
-Hola, qué tal- saludo el moreno.  
-Es un placer conocerte- el joven le tendió una mano- Soy Eiji Kikumaru, actuaremos juntos ¿no?  
-Claro- respondió Oishi y tras una pausa agregó- Perdón, no me he presentado. Soy Oishi Syuichiroh.  
-Ya lo sé, te he visto en otras películas.  
-Ah¿Tú eres nuevo en esto?  
-En el cine sí. Sólo he actuado en algunas series. Y justamente me estaba preguntando si me enseñabas algunos trucos ¡Para estar a tu altura!- El joven comenzó a dar saltitos, Oishi rió. Parecía un chico muy alegre e infantil.  
-Oye ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó riendo por las expresiones de su compañero.  
-27 ¿Y tú?  
-También- Oishi parecía contrariado, habría jurado que el chico era mucho menor.  
-¡Nyaaaaaa, ya sé!- Eiji gritó tan súbitamente que el moreno se asustó- ¡Vamos a tomar un café mientras conversamos!  
-Pero ¿no deberíamos estar leyendo el libreto?  
-Ya habrá tiempo. Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.  
-Pero… - Antes de que pudiera replicar, el pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó prácticamente arrastrando.  
Dentro del edificio había una cafetería, allí pidieron unos cafés y se sentaron en una mesa desocupada.  
-¿Y ya sabes más o menos cómo es la historia?  
-Bueno, en eso estaba. Justo había comenzado a leer el guión.  
-Yo no lo he leído, aunque me gusta mi personaje. Los detectives usan armas ¿no¿Crees que me den un arma de verdad?- preguntó con un mohín  
-La verdad no, son de utilería.  
-Ah, menos mal- suspiró aliviado- Tengo un amigo que estaría muy feliz de tener en sus manos un arma de verdad. La verdad es que es un sádico, siempre está…  
Pero Oishi ya no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Se había quedado pensando en lo amigable y gracioso que era aquel chico. Era muy fácil conversar con él, parecía muy sociable y además era encantador. Le hacían mucha gracia las caras que ponía al hablar y sentía algo extraño, como si ya lo conociera de alguna parte.  
Hablaron bastante rato. Si darse cuenta perdieron toda la tarde en eso. Charlando de sus vidas, de cosas sin importancia, de la película, en fin. En eso Syuichiroh miró su reloj.  
-¡No puede ser¡Son las seis de la tarde!  
-¿Tanto rato ha pasado ya?  
-Deberíamos estar leyendo el guión  
-¿Y qué te parece si lo leemos juntos?- Propuso Eiji. En eso se escuchó al productor hablando por altoparlante. Regresarían al hotel.  
Se fueron juntos y se subieron al bus. Ya de vuelta cada uno continúo su camino.  
Oishi, ya en su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y abrió nuevamente el libreto para retomar su lectura. Comenzó desde la segunda escena, dónde aparecía él.  
Eisuke Tayama se encontraba caminando por la calles de Madrid. Sin darse cuenta cruzó en una esquina con luz roja y por poco es atropellado por un coche de policía. Allí conoce a Daisuke Akimoto.  
Syuichiroh terminó de leer la segunda escena cuando tocaron la puerta. Se levanto a abrir.  
-¡Hola!- Era Eiji Kikumaru- Venía a preguntarte si ensayábamos juntos.  
-Claro, me parece genial- respondió Syuichiroh con algo de sorpresa- Adelante, pasa.  
El joven entró y se acomodó en el sofá.  
-Mañana grabaremos las dos primeras escenas ¿no?  
-Así es  
-¿Y ya te sabes tu diálogo?  
-No, acabo de terminar de leer esa escena. ¿Qué te parece si la practicamos?  
Así el resto de la tarde practicó con su nuevo amigo. Sabía que primero debía terminar de leer el guión, pero ésta era una buena oportunidad para ensayar. Ya se enteraría de la historia completa mañana.  
Al día siguiente en el estudio grabaron las escenas correspondientes. Estuvieron hasta que el director decidió que habían quedado bien y les permitió un descanso, pero antes les recordó.  
-Mañana grabaremos las escenas 26 y 27, me parece que son las más difíciles, así que cuanto antes mejor. No se olviden de memorizar sus diálogos- Y dicho esto se retiró.  
Oishi fue a la cafetería. Aún no acababa de leer el guión, así que se fue directo a la escena en cuestión para memorizarla desde ya. Comenzó a leer y cuando acabó sus ojos no podían creerlo.  
¿Cómo es que no le habían dicho algo así¿Cómo es que no leyó el guión antes? Ahora no sabía que pensar, acababa de unir todas las piezas y por fin había descubierto de qué se trataba la dichosa película.  
No podía, definitivamente no podía. Si hubiera sido con otra persona… ¡Pero Eiji era como un niño! Es cierto que era un profesional, podía realizar sin problema cualquier papel, pero con él… No se sentía capaz, algo se lo impedía.  
Se levantó y se encaminó a buscar al director, debía conversarlo. Cuando iba por el pasillo, apoyado sobre la pared, estaba Eiji. Tenía el guión en las manos y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Kikumaru-san?  
-¿Eh?- Eiji se sorprendió al ver a su compañero, parecía algo avergonzado- O…Oishi-san… ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Estaba buscando al director…es sobre la trama de la película.  
-¿Ya… ya leíste el guión?  
-No completo, pero sí leí las escenas de mañana.  
Se produjo un silencio que fue quebrado por Oishi.  
-No tienes que hacerlo- Su compañero le miró con sorpresa.- Si no quieres, está bien. El director tendrá que entender.  
-Pero tú…  
-Yo no lo haré- lo interrumpió el moreno- No puedo obligarte y además tampoco quiero hacerlo.- Eiji pareció más aliviado.  
Juntos decidieron que cuando vieran al director hablarían con él y le manifestarían su inquietud. Pero no lo vieron en el resto del día y el bus los llevó de vuelta al hotel. Allí Oishi se fue a su habitación. No quería más sorpresas, así que terminaría de leer el guión ahora.  
A eso de las 12 de la noche tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Oishi se levantó a abrir.  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
-¿Qué?- Al principio el moreno no entendió lo que quiso decir el pelirrojo frente a él, pero luego cuando lo vio con el guión en la mano comprendió por fin.  
-Estuve pensando y no quiero arruinar tu carrera, lo haré.  
-¿Qué?- Rió Oishi- No seas tonto, no arruinaras mi carrera por eso. Ya te dije, no tienes que hacerlo.  
-Pero quiero hacerlo. Yo sé que tú lo harías, eres un gran actor. No entiendo por qué ahora te niegas.  
-Es que…  
-¿Es por mí?- Continuó Eiji- ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?  
-No, por favor, no pienses eso.- Aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto.  
-Déjame demostrarte. Yo también quiero ser un gran actor, hagamos esto juntos.  
Syuichiroh meditó un momento. Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero de tan sólo ver a Eiji se sentía incómodo. Ese chico era muy especial y sentía que si grababan esa escena ya no podría volver a verlo como antes. Sin embargo no pudo resistirse a las súplicas del encantador pelirrojo.  
-Está bien  
Acto seguido su compañero se abalanzó sobre él dándoles las gracias y prometiéndole que daría su mejor esfuerzo.  
-Entonces practiquemos.  
-¿Es necesario?- replicó Syuichiroh  
-¡Por supuesto! Tiene que salir increíble.  
Así comenzaron a practicar la escena 26, una, dos, tres veces… Pero siempre debían detenerse por culpa de Oishi.  
-No puedo hacerlo  
-¡Vamos Oishi! Sólo una vez.  
-Está bien- Sólo sería una vez, y ésta tendría que ser la definitiva. Sólo debía concentrarse y pensar en aquel chico como un actor más, no como Eiji Kikumaru. Respiró hondo y comenzaron nuevamente.  
Se sentaron en la cama  
-Y ¿cómo va tu caso?- preguntó Oishi  
-No muy bien, no hemos encontrado más pistas- respondió Eiji fingiendo aflicción.  
Se produjo un momento de silencio  
-Me van a quitar el caso.  
-¿Qué?  
-Mi superior dice que he estado perdiendo mucho tiempo y que no soy apto para este caso.  
-Yo creo que eres un gran detective- Dijo el moreno mirándolo directo a las ojos y posando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.-  
-Tayama…  
Este era el momento. Oishi se acercó lentamente, su corazón latía a toda prisa. Trató de concentrarse, pero no pudo, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Ambos Jóvenes se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios. Eiji posó una mano en la mejilla de su compañero, mientras Oishi lo abrazaba. El beso no fue como esperaban, no fue un beso de películas. Se separaron y luego volvieron a besarse, esta vez más apasionadamente. A la tercera vez ya estaban sobre la cama, Eiji sobre Oishi, besándose y abrasándose.  
-Eso no estaba en el guión- Le susurró Eiji al oído  
-No…Te dije que no era buena idea…- Respondió Oishi también en un susurro y volvieron a besarse.  
Y así llegaron a la escena 27, sin darse cuenta. Sólo que este no era un simple ensayo. En la película sólo debían fingir que se acostaban. Habría una cama, actuarían un poco, no tendrían que quitarse toda la ropa. Pero Eiji y Oishi poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo, hasta quedar cubiertos sólo por sábanas y en la habitación no se oían más que gemidos y suspiros mientras Oishi entraba en Eiji.  
-Ah… Oishi…  
Cada vez iban más rápido, se besaban con pasión. Recorrían sus cuerpos, se entregaban completamente.  
Al día siguiente La grabación se realizó sin problemas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de la naturalidad con que se desenvolvieron frente a las cámaras. Claro, ellos eran profesionales, pero desde ese encuentro Eiji fue todas las noches después de grabar a la habitación de Oishi. De día eran compañeros de trabajo, de noche amantes.  
Y al volver al hotel continuaban practicando la escena 27, a pesar de ya estuviera grabada y editada. Oishi siempre lo intuyó, después de esa escena no volvería a verlo como antes.  
Y en la película, la escena final del "te amo", ambos supieron: Fue sincera.


End file.
